real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dread Doctors
The Dread Doctors are scientists that are the primary antagonists for Teen Wolf Season 5. They appear to be working with Theo. Valack says they’re not entirely human anymore. He says they were scientists who worshiped the supernatural. They found their secrets in electromagnetic forces that allowed them to prolong their lives, give them power and, most importantly, make folks forget about them. They can apparently induce life-like hallucinations that can incapacitate anyone who gets in their way. The Book A novel, first seen in Tracy Stewart's room in Episode 504, is titled The Dread Doctors by T.R. McCammon. The book's tagline is “A terrifying tale of science fiction and horror.” The book was actually written by Dr. Gabriel Valack. He says it details an earlier visit from the Dread Doctors. The back cover reads: : “In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors.” Valack says he wrote the book to stimulate readers' brains and allow them to remember any interaction they might have had with the Dread Doctors. Excerpts of the novel are shown on screen. Two pages are transcribed on the Required Reading recap page and two partial pages can be seen on Ouroboros recap page. = Series = The Dread Doctors operate, and perform experiments upon human test subjects with a combination of both science and the supernatural, and have come to Beacon Hills for an unknown purpose. The ouroboros, the snake eaing it's own tail, is their symbol. = Biography = The Doctors were once human, scientists who worshipped the supernatural. They uncovered the secrets of electromagnetism. In doing so, they rescinded their humanity, allowing them to prolong their lifespans, give them power, and the ability to erase themselves from people's memories. The Doctors are able to phase in and out of reality and space. They can teleport, are able to move distances without being seen and using electromagnetic waves, they can disable or disrupt electronics. They can induce illusions to incapitate their enemies. Because of their synchrony with frequencies, they are unable to infiltrate locations with a strong convergence of telluric currents.The Dread Doctors have conducted their experiments in Beacon Hills before and have caused havoc, resulting in multiple deaths sometime before the start of the series, which was witnessed by Gabriel Valack. At some point the Dread Doctors came acrossTheo Raeken. They experimented on him; he became their closest success of recreating a supernatural creature through science, and entered into a partnership with him. The Dread Doctors were drawn back to Beacon Hills when Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent and Scott McCall renewed the nemeton. Doctors The doctors appear to be slightly out of phase with reality. The bodies blur constantly. The Surgeon The leader of the Dread Doctors whom speaks the most. In Creatures of the Night, the Surgeon refuses Belasko another chance after he fails to kill Scott, that their time is limited. He kills Belasko with a rapier sword held in his cane. In Parasomnia, the Dread Doctors have summoned Tracy Stewart to their lair. He taunts her that sheisn't asleep, she's "awakening". He injects her with an overlarge needle, which Tracy roaring with the gold eyes and claws of a werewolf. The Pathologist The Pathologist conducts many of the heavy duty work, restraining victims and opposing foes. In Condition Terminal, he is kills Lucas with a retractible dart. In Required Reading, the Pathologist faces off against Scott McCall in the hospital during a power surge caused by one of the Chimeras. Because the True Alpha was suffering from his asthma, the Doctor got a hold of the werewolf, slamming him up against the wall and crushing his asthma inhaler. Malia Tate appeared and rescued her Alpha with a kick to the Pathologist's stomach and took him on. The Pathologist however, overpowered the werecoyote. The Geneticist The female Dread Doctor. In Parasomnia, she and the Pathologist hold Tracy Stewart, one of their Chimeras while the Surgeon injects her with a modified needle so to activate her powers. In Condition Terminal, once the Surgeon declares Donovan "looks promising", the Geneticist performs a procedure on the delinquent, tearing out his normal teeth, so to have Donovan grow new wendigo teeth to accentuate his transformation. Goals Create the perfect supernatural. And stay alive as long as possible.